


“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

by omfg_otp



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt #38. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You fainted…” Marinette sniffed, “straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

 

Chat groaned, clutching his throbbing head. What happened? He thought, looking up at the girl’s tear stained face.

 

“Mari…” He croaked, trying to sit up “The akuma! I need to-”

 

“Hush Chaton.” Marinette soothed him. “Ladybug took care of it.” She gave him a watery smile.

 

Of course Ladybug took care of it. His Lady had never failed.

 

Chat relaxed back into Marinette's arms, and she started to run shaking fingers through his hair.

 

“I thought- I thought you were going to die” She admitted quietly. From what Chat could remember, he’d taken a blow to the stomach whilst trying to protect Mari, and instantly passed out. Looking down at his catsuit, he realised just how close he had come.

 

The whole mid-section of the suit was ripped open and soaked with blood, as was the floor around them. Yet his skin didn't have a  single scratch. Ladybug’s cure must have saved him.

 

“Is she still here?” He asked, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensations of Marinette's dexterous hands.

 

“She had to leave because of her miraculous.” Marinette told him gently. “But she asked me to tell you ‘8:00pm, the usual place’. I'm assuming you know what that means?”

 

Chat hummed his agreement. Ladybug would no doubt be angry at him for jumping into a difficult fight without her as backup, but he didn't have any other choice. There was no way in hell he would let any harm come to Marinette, especially when he could protect her.

 

They stayed there for an indeterminate length of time, Chat trying to build up enough strength to get home on his own. 

 

“Will you promise me something?” Marinette asked just before he slipped away.

 

“Depends what it is, Princess.” He answered, turning towards her with a signature smirk in his lips.

 

“Please, just try to stay safe, okay?” There was real fear clouding her pretty blue eyes, and Chat’s easy grin turned into a sad smile.

 

“Danger is an occupational hazard, Princess, it comes with the territory.”

 

Marinette grimaced at his statement, but said nothing. She turned away with a sigh.

 

“I understand.” Her voice was quiet, but filled the space between them.

  
It was times like these that his friend wore a striking resemblance to his Lady, Chat thought as he took his leave, running silent as a cat through the streets of Paris.


End file.
